Four Little Words
by AngelKissesAndLoveBites
Summary: After 'Love fades' Rose is a mess, the only friends she has are Adrian and Mia, but what if a visit from the Mysterious Yeva makes Dimitri realise his feeling for Rose, can he get to her before she is resigned to an academy overseas? M for later content.


**hey guys :) this is a story I've had in my head for the past few weeks, and it wouldn't come out until i wrote it down.**

**please review [even if you don't like it] so I know if you guys liked it or not :) **

**this isn't a one shot, i will be continuing this, it may take me a couple of days to update [what with year 10 coming to a close and teachers piling homework onto us to prepare for VCE!] **

**Lissa lovers beware! She acts like a cow at one point in this, maybe its darkness and maybe its just cause i felt like making her into a bitch! (gah! never forgot her trying to compel rose in shadow kiss :( )**

**love you all! xx**

* * *

One.

_Rose POV_

It had been two weeks since those unfathomable words, the words that broke me into a billion pieces. The ones that had left holed up in my room from then to now, speaking only to Adrian and Mia. As I had predicted, Lissa had not even thought about visiting me during my time of immense need, instead she had continued to dedicate every moment of her being to Dimitri, Christian and spirit, of course I had seen Christian around, I had ran into him last week, I made him swear to silence about my condition, he had mentioned that I looked like a shell—a ghost of who I once was, and the worst part; it was true, and I only had my self to blame.

Okay, maybe that was a bit harsh—rather, that's what Adrian had been attempting to make me believe—but it was true, because of him, and four words, what was left of my tough demeanour had shattered, I was no longer the rebel girl, the fearless one, I don't think I had enough juice in me to scare even Jesse Zeklos.

But after three weeks of hiding in my room, only leaving when I had ran out of food—that's how I had run into Christian—I ended up in a hearing with Guardian Croft, the head of Guardians. Thankfully, I wasn't facing him on my own, Guardian Alberta Petrov had been flown from the academy to sit in the hearing, and help me plead my case—whatever it was I'd done wrong this time—as had my friend; Guardian Mikhail Tanner.

Alberta had practically replaced Janine as my mother when she dropped me off at the academy when I was five, and as for Mikhail, he was the only person I could relate with, as the love of his life—a Moroi woman by the name of Sonya Karp—had been turned Strigoi, and he had left his post as a guardian and hunted her down, although, unlike me, he had not succeeded.

Hans sat behind a large oak desk, as impassive as usual, and not at all in the mood for my witty quips, not that I had any in me anyhow.

After a pregnant and awkward silence, he finally spoke; "I'm sure you are wondering why you have been called here" he paused, taken aback by my lack of quip, and finally taking in my dishevelled appearance, he continued, "It has come to my attention that you are lacking a charge, could you explain why you are no longer guarding Princess Vasilisa"

Anger bubbled up inside of me at the mention of her, this was a usual occurrence, and without me being around with my cynical remarks, I guess she chose to ignore sprits side effects—my anger. I should have known that I'd be here because of her, everything in my life had been 'Lissa this', and 'princess that' it was awful trying to be the friend of someone who took up all of the spotlight, that's when I discovered that if I got into enough trouble then people would start noticing me, and I would become more in life than just the princesses lowly Dhampir friend.

"She fired me" I said this with a stony glare to the St. Vladmir statue situated of Hans desk.

"why was this?" Hans said, evidently shocked at the news.

"She believed that my previous relations with Mr. Belikov would lessen my ability to guard her."

"Previous relations? Could you elaborate on that a bit" I stayed silent, I didn't want to risk Dimitri never getting his title back, I knew it was stupid to worry about him, considering that he no longer held any care for me, I flinched violently at the thought of his words, hurt flashing through my entire body, burning into me, I would carry his words with me for the rest of my life, as though they had been cast into my soul with a hot iron rod.

Sensing my emotions, Alberta reached over and grabbed hold of my hand.

"It's okay Rose, whatever you say will never leave this room, you can tell Guardian Croft the truth." I took a large breath, reading my self for the inevitable onslaught of anger Hans would most defiantly throw at me.

"We where lovers." my voice barley audible, and by the defining silence from Hans, I had no doubt he had heard me.

"Well," he said after a pause "I'm not here to berate you about past decisions, what you do with your social life has nothing to do with the professional side of things, if I where a Moroi, I'd probably strip you of your title, but since I'm a Dhampir, and understand how hard it is out there for us."

"So I come to you with a preposition, there's an academy with an opening, they're looking for young talented guardians to help train their Novices"

"I'll do it" I said with determination, and without hesitation.

Han's proceded to hand me a file on my new position, I held up a hand "surprise me"

"If that's your wish, your flight is at 12pm tomorrow, be on time Guardian Hathaway."

Then I walked out.

* * *

_Dimitri POV_

I sat on my bed, tuning out of whatever the princess was going on about, it had been three weeks since I had said those four words, since I had seen her. I missed her, her beauty, her laugh, her hair, her sense of humour, everything that made up the mystical creature they called Rose Hathaway.

"Dimitri? Dimitri, are you listening?" she looked at me with concern.

"I'm sorry, I blanked out for a second there"

"That's okay, I was just asking if Rose has been bothering you again? Do you need me to talk to her again?" again? Her voice was poisonous when she said her name, I hated it when she brought Rose up, I hated the way she spoke of her now, as though she was beneath her.

"No, I have not seen her since in the church three weeks ago, I'm surprised I haven't seen her around, seeing as she is your guardian?" I was digging, I wanted to know how my Roza was, _shut up_ I told my self _she isn't your Roza any more, you lost that chance._

Vasilisa looked uncomfortable, and shifted in her seat slightly.

"Ummm, I fired Rose, I couldn't have her close to you with how she's been behaving, it's not good for you"

She _fired_ Rose?! Rose, the same girl who has sacrificed her self more times than I can count for her friends, Rose, her best friend since they where five. For the first time since I had been restored, I felt truly disgusted with the blonde beauty sitting before me, not only had Rose lost me, but then her best friend abandoned her? I wasn't even her Guardian, I had yet to recieve my title once again, and even if I where to, after the first attack on the academy-before the rescue mission-I had handed in my resignation of being the princesses Guardian, and had applied for the position of Christian Ozera's.

My thoughts where interrupted by a loud, thunderous knock at the door. An irritated look crossed Vasilisa's face as she rose to answer it.

"I'm sorry to disturb you princess, I told her that Visiting hours where over, but she insisted"

_visiting hours_, I thought with distaste, it made me feel like an animal behind a cage, or a patient at a hospital.

Suddenly, a small frail old woman came charging at me, "You stupid, cowardly boy!" she exclaimed in russian, slapping me repeatedly, it took a moment to register that the woman was my grandmother, Yeva.

"Babushka?!" I replied, she glared and hit me on the head once more. Glancing from the corner of my eye, I saw that the princess was too shocked to do anything.

"Stop-" slap "talking!" another slap "You stupid," slap "stupid boy! I thought Guardians where meant to be smart" slap "Surly I didn't raise you to be so stupid!"

I was confused, why was I stupid all of a sudden? Her next statement and round of hitting me with a handbag straightened things up.

"Why did you lie to her? I did not raise a liar! You need to get over your self and go apologise to her! You and I both know that girl is the best thing that has ever happened to you, and now you're worshiping this blonde! You may be clouded now, but you KNOW that Rose did all the work, all that little blonde did was the final bit, she only staked you, Rose did all of the research, she put her life on the line so many times! Now go, you insolent boy!" she turned on her heel and hobbled towards the door, suddenly she turned.

She hit me with her bag once more "That's for making me go in one of those dreaded airplanes. It has been nice to see you again, Dimka"

"Nice to see you to, grandmother" I mumbled, rubbing my head, she hadn't hit me like that since I had snuck out with Ivan when we where fifteen.

I suddenly knew what I had to do, I had to find Rose and apologise, I regretted telling her that i didn't love her anymore, because that was a lie, I loved her more than anything else in the world, I only said what I said because I was too stupid to realise that I needed her, and now I had lost her.

But I had to fight, for her, she was worth it, and I needed her.

* * *

_Rose POV_

Sitting on a bench, outside of the guest housing, I begun to wonder whether i was making the right choice or not, I immediately dismissed the thought, its not like i'll be missed, Adrian and Mia can finally go back to socializing without having the 'ever-so-perfect' Vasilisa ridiculing them in her head for hanging out with me, they deserved a better friend than me.

I had just came from the guest housing, well, Adrian's room, to be more precise, I had gone around to tell Mia and him of my departure, they had promised to keep in touch (most likely via three-way spirit dreams)

In my peripheral vision, I was Dimitri crossing the courtyard, cowering backwards I attempted to blend in with the ivy growing up the lattice, or the line of large oaks to my right.

To my utter surprise, and distaste, he was heading in a straight line towards me, not moving for anyone, I attempted to make a bee-line for the trees, but he reached me before my brain had time to order my muscles to move.

"Rose-" I cut him off

"Are you sure you want to be speaking to me? Aren't you scared you might get caught and be iced out by princess bitch?" he raised an eyebrow

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed, How she doesn't even look my way anymore? Haven't you noticed how Adrian and Mia don't hang around her anymore? because they go with me instead? Adrian's a spirit user, he could help you! and she's just being a bitch because he keeps me company and makes sure I don't do anything drastic? and you know whats worse? The fact that not only did Eddie follow her lead of icing me out, but he broke up with Mia because she was with me. So do you know what Belikov, you can talk to me when you grow some sense" Even I was surprised at how cold my voice was, and as the hot tears pricked at my eyes I turned to walk away, or that was, until his voice stopped me.

"I have"

"excuse me?" not believing what I had just heard.

"I have, I've grown tired of hearing her bitch about you, and worry over me, I need you back Roza, I'm sorry that it took my grandmother flying halfway across and hitting me with that monstrosity she called a handbag, But to be honest, I still love you, I lied in order to keep you safe, but now I see that that was no use anyway, I'm always screwing things up with us because I'm afraid to hurt you, and I always end up hurting you anyway. Once Babushka turned up, god, it was like the breaking point for me, I can't live without you Roza, I love you so much, it pains me, please don't cry, my milaya" he whispered, touching the tears on my cheek.

"I'm leaving, Dimitri, my planes tomorrow morning at 12"

"Where?"

"They didn't tell me, all I know is that i'm going to an academy"

"I'll wait for you, you'll have to come back at one point, right?" he was right, of course, I wanted to be with him, I had been dreaming about this for months.

Instead of voicing that, i said; "i'm not sure"

"Then Marry me, tonight, we can do this, we'll find a way, we always do." it was as if someone had punched me, marry him? A million different thoughts ran through my head, how much I still loved him, even after everything, how I was only eighteen, and, Oh god, What would the princess think, her lap-dog marrying the one person she tried to keep him away from. My resolve cracked and I nodded.

"Meet me at the church at 7." he smiled widely

"Thank you Roza, I promise I won't let you down this time"

"I know you wont"

WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING ROSE? I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM HIM! the princess screamed in my head

"Looks like its time for you to go back to being a perfect little lap-dog as the bitch screams at me" he looked over my shoulder and half rolled his eyes, mumbling something in Russian.

'Help me," I mouthed

"ROSE" she screeched, finally turning her onslaught to outside of my head, oh well, at least i could tune her out this way.

"I'm just gonna go" i said awkwardly, cutting her lecture off.

"No, not until you get it through your thick skull that he doesn't want you, Gosh! I always knew that you where stupid, but this? God! where you dropped on the head as a small child? oh wait, I forgot, your mother doesn't care enough about you to drop you. It must be from all the guys you've fucked, I guess you do know why sluts are dumb." she spat venomously, my jaw dropped

"Are you implying that i'm a blood whore?"

"Oh sweetie, there is no implying" she said, this time in a sickly sweet voice, anger bubbled up in me, my fists clenched, if it werent for the face that i was in a public place, i'd show that little slut why you should never mess with a Dhampir, espesially now that i was a fully trained guardian, not a novice.

In a guardians spare time, they go to the gym and learn new moves off other guardians, like the queens personal guard.

"Vasilisa, stop. I was the one who approached Rose, I had heard that she was leaving and didn't want to leave things bad with her, also because I'm afraid that my grandmother would fly back here and kick my ass again"

I wish I had a camera, because her face was a perfect photo opp.

"Once again, I'm just going to leave, I'll see you round, Comrade" as my back was to them, I smiled, I was getting Married! I had to go back to guest housing to tell Adrian and Mia, and ask Adrian to help with ring buying, luckily i had a white dress, not a wedding dress, but i could pull it off, it was a white eyelet lace dress, with long sleeves and a boat neck, it went to my knees and flared out at the waist.

I could do this.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading this! I hope I did good?! R&R**

**kisses! xx**

**[btw! only 155 days, 6 hours, 56 minutes and 40 seconds until the Vampire Academy movie is going to be out! *hearts*! time to buy team Dimitri or team Adrian tops, if you haven't already! hehe]**


End file.
